


FREE!dom Fighters

by Aislashu



Category: Free!, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Free! Kink Meme, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kink Meme, M/M, Mutant Powers, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-26 06:31:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aislashu/pseuds/Aislashu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruka and Makoto have known about each other's secret abilities for a few years now. Things are going fine and they've managed to keep things mostly under wraps. When Nagisa comes back into their lives, they think nothing of it. And then Rin's back in their lives, and that first day...everything changed. Forced together, they do what they have to...</p><p>Kink Meme prompt:<br/>Because every non-powered canon needs one. Therefore I propose ironic powers for the boys:</p><p>http://iwatobiswimclub.dreamwidth.org/1476.html?thread=1564868#cmt1564868</p><p>(Read full prompt there, too long for summary box! ^.^ )</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Because I can't stay away from prompts that may result in epic-length stories, apparently? Enjoy! ♥

    The three teens stood outside the building, staring up at its dilapidated form. Once bright and colorful, the building now was dark and dreary, paint peeling, dirty. The swimmer painted on the front looked like it was crying tears of blood and dirt, smeared under the eyes. Spooky.  
  
    "People say it's haunted!" Nagisa said excitedly, not noticing Makoto's sudden twitchiness. "So I brought purifying salt!"  
  
    "I...I don't want to go in there," Makoto trembled, staring at the building and swallowing hard.  
  
    "There's nothing inside," Haruka shook his head, then glanced down at what he was sprinkled with, frowning. Tasting it, he looked at Nagisa. "This isn't salt. It's sugar."  
  
    "Well...hahaha...easy mistake?"  
  
    "Nagisa!" Makoto squeaked.  
  
    "It's all mental anyway!" Nagisa laughed.  
  
    "I'm not going. There's something evil in there."  
  
    "Aw, Makoto! Don't be a fraidy-cat!"  
  
    "I'm serious! There's something...angry in there! Really angry."  
  
    "Makoto. Stop, you're imagining it," Haruka's eyes flashed with a bit of annoyance.  
  
    Lightning flashed through the cloudless sky, followed by a low rumble of thunder. Nagisa blinked and stared up curiously, scratching his hair.  
  
    "There's not supposed to be rain tonight!"  
  
    "Haru!"  
  
    "Sorry." Haruka took a deep breath, shaking his head. "But you need to relax, Makoto."  
  
    "That's weird!" Nagisa shook his head. "The clouds were coming in...now they're gone!"  
  
    "Yeah," Makoto laughed softly, scratching the back of his head, "the weather is odd sometimes, huh?"  
  
    "Makoto...if something is in there, we can handle it. It could just be an animal that got trapped inside."  
  
    "Oooh, like a Rockhopper Penguin! Maybe it's mad it can't get back out!"  
  
    Makoto laughed, shaking his head, "All right, all right...we'll go in."  
  
    Nagisa cheered, and Haruka lead the way in, though Makoto did grip the shovel just a bit tighter. Not that it would do much against an angry, evil human-killing ghost, but it made him feel better. However, now the thought of said angry, evil human-killing ghost was in his head, and thus when a can went skittering loudly across the floor, he yelped and jumped behind the smaller form of Haruka, hiding his face with the handle of the shovel.  
  
    "Oops! I hit it on accident!" Nagisa said, highlighting his face with the flashlight, giggling.  
  
    "You're going that on purpose!" Makoto whined.  
  
    The fear was like waves radiating out from Makoto's form, and Haruka's eyes went wide. His legs tensed like a deer preparing to bolt, and Nagisa welt the wave wash over him as well. Nagisa went pale, starting to look around frantically, hyperventilating.  
  
    "Makoto!" Haruka said sharply, glancing back at the boy. "Makoto!" he said a bit louder, then stomped his heel down hard on Makoto's toes.  
  
    Makoto yelped, jumping back in surprise. The increased feelings of fear vanished, and Haruka's body relaxed. Nagisa was trembling, holding his flashlight and still looking around, eyes wide.  
  
    "W...what was that?! There really is a ghost!" he wailed loudly.  
  
    A loud crack of thunder outside caused both Nagisa and Makoto to squeal in surprise, and Haruka covered his face with his hand, shaking his head and inhaling deeply. This was turning out to be much more of a pain than he thought it would be. Makoto edged forward, gently rubbing Nagisa's shoulder.  
  
    "You okay? We can keep going...it probably just likes scaring people, that's all. Now that we're thoroughly scared, maybe it'll leave us alone, huh?" Makoto smiled warmly.  
  
    "O..okay..." Nagisa nodded.  
  
    They found their team picture on the wall, then headed towards the pool area, where Haruka was suddenly stopped by Makoto.  
  
    "H..Haru...I told you there was something in here..." Makoto's voice trembled.  
  
    Haruka frowned and turned, eyes widening a touch at the shadowy figure coming towards them. Nagisa ducked a bit behind Haruka and stared curiously, and thunder rumbled a bit more outside as Haruka watched. He flexed his fingers a bit and felt the crackle flit between them, though it was hardly noticeable.  
  
    "W...who are you?" Makoto asked when the figure came to the light, head down.  
  
    Haruka knew. The rumbling stopped and the electricity between his fingers vanished, his eyes widening. The figure reached up, pulling the back of his hat and letting the strap snap back, and then the other two knew, too.  
  
    "R...Rin?" Makoto frowned. He would never have placed the dark, angry feelings he felt with Rin.  
  
    "Rin! You're here! It must be fate!" Nagisa chirped, running forward and grabbing the boy's arm.  
  
    Suddenly the entire building shook. The earth beneath their feet quaked, Rin and Nagisa falling against the wall. Makoto moved back as well and looked at Haruka, eyes wide. Haruka shot a look to Makoto and shook his head, looking out the window. This wasn't him.  
  
    "This building is old and falling apart, we need to get out of here!" Makoto said.  
  
    The shaking stopped, but that didn't stop them from evacuating the building. Once outside, though, they were wishing they'd stayed in. They stared up at the giant robot, and it stared back down at them.  
  
    "What the fuck!" Rin shouted. "Did we step out into some B-movie Sci Fi flick?!"  
  
    "No..we stepped out in front of a Sentinel..." Makoto quavered.  
  
    "What the fuck's one of them doing here!" Rin demanded, backing up.  
  
    "Run."  
  
    All eyes turned to Haruka, who was staring up at the large robot.  
  
    "Haru-chan!" Nagisa yelped. "What are you going to do?!"  
  
    "Nothing, don't be an idiot!" Rin snapped. "It'll squash you like a bug, what are you gonna do? Swim Free with it?!  
  
    "Haru..." Makoto frowned.  
  
    "HALT! YOU WILL SURRENDER YOURSELVES!" the Sentinel's voice boomed.  
  
    "We all can't outrun it, whatever it wants. I can get you time."  
  
    "Haru, what can you do?" Nagisa frowned.  
  
    "Whatever I can to save my friends. Makoto, get them out of here!"  
  
    Haruka didn't wait, and a large gust of wind had him airborne. Nagisa and Rin let out shocked cries and Makoto tried to herd them away as Haruka drew the robot's focus to him. The sky rumbled as dark clouds swirled in around them, and two bolts of lightning left scorch marks over the robot's chest, but with little effect. He moved, shifting himself back towards the beaches, drawing the Sentinel away from the buildings.  
  
    "What are we going to do?" Nagisa said, panicked.  
  
    "What can we do?! Makoto..you knew?!"  
  
    "Yeah..shit, he's not strong enough for this I don't think...I..." it hit him then. "He means to die so we can get away!" Makoto exclaimed, stunned.  
  
    "NO!" Nagisa shouted.  
  
    The Sentinel shot a bolt from its hand, striking Haruka and sending him falling from the sky. The clouds cleared once Haruka was no longer in control.  
  
    "FUCK!" Rin shouted.  
  
    "HARUUUUU!" Nagisa and Makoto screamed.  
  
    All three boys ran forward, not caring for their on safety. Their friend's form was falling from the sky, and Makoto extended his hand, letting out a desperate scream of his friend's name. Miraculously, Haruka's form stopped just before it hit the ground, jerking with the sudden stop of motion. A second later the hold stopped, letting Haruka fall limply to the ground, but at least now the fall wasn't fatal.  
  
    Makoto and Rin dropped down beside Haruka's body, which was smoking in places, clothes burned away over parts of the body.  
  
    "Is he?" Makoto asked desperately.  
  
    "No," Rin hissed, then touched his hands to Haruka's body. "No, he's alive..." he said, relieved.  
  
    "LEAVE US ALONE!" Nagisa screamed up at the robot, standing in front of his friends. "GO AWAY!"  
  
    The Sentinel raised its hand and aimed, the bright flash lighting up the sky. Nagisa shrieked and raised his arms, covering his head.  
  
    "NAGISA!" Makoto shouted.  
  
    "NO!"  Rin stared up, eyes wide, hands still on Haruka's burned skin.  
  
    There was a bright flash and Nagisa staggered, but was left standing. He blinked, unharmed, wobbling on his feet. He felt a bit woozy, blinking his eyes.  
  
    "I...I'm alive?" he squeaked.  
  
    He shouted again as two more bolts were blasted into him by the large robot, one of which sent him flying, skittering across the sand. Makoto shouted out and made to get up, but Rin's hand hung onto his sleeve desperately. Rin shook his head quickly, then looked over. Makoto followed Rin's gaze, gasping when he saw Nagisa slowly staggering to his feet. The boy's clothes were burned off here and there, but he was otherwise fine, except...  
  
    ...except those pink eyes of his were glowing brighter than glowsticks at a rave. Nagisa seemed confused, and looked a little bit sick however, and turned those eyes onto the Sentinel. He crossed his arms in front of him when it blasted him again, Rin and Makoto watching in awe as the beam distorted and seemed to get sucked into Nagisa's body, leaving the skin smoking a bit.  
  
    "I..." Nagisa stepped forward shakily. "I think...I'm going to throw up..." he whimpered, falling onto his knees.  
  
    Thinking it won, the Sentinel moved to stand near Nagisa's form, bending over, hand reaching for him. Suddenly, Nagisa dropped to all fours, and as he vomited...  
  
    "SHIT!" Makoto cried, pushing Rin down on top of Haru and moving his body over theirs.  
  
    Makoto didn't think, he'd just acted, and just in time. The world seemed to go white as the energy Nagisa had absorbed literally exploded from him, and Makoto had managed to get up a telekinetic shield just in time. The closest building was the Swim Club, and half of it was destroyed by the blast. There was a crater where Nagisa had been, and it was rapidly filling with water from the sea. Nothing was left of the Sentinel.  
  
    "Get...Nagisa..." Makoto gasped, shaking under the stress of having protected them from such a powerful blast.  
  
    Rin got up and ran for the crater, standing at its edge. He spotted the limp, nude form being tossed about by the waves and dove in, fighting against the rush of water to reach Nagisa's unconscious body. Getting the boy into a rescue hold, he swam to the edge and pulled the boy out, picking him up and carrying him back to Makoto and Haru.  
  
    "How's Nagisa?"  
  
    "Not hurt, surprisingly enough. Can you carry Haru?"  
  
    Makoto took a deep breath and got to his feet, picking Haru up in his arms. He shook a bit, but nodded.  
  
    "Then we need to get the fuck out of here before the cops show up."  
  
    Nodding, Makoto turned and hurried best he could back the way they'd come, Rin following behind.  Makoto glanced down at the unconscious, burned form of his best friend, then glanced at Rin as they rushed away.  
  
    "Shouldn't...shouldn't we get him to a hospital?"  
  
    "No," Rin snapped. "We can handle it."  
  
    "I..."      
  
    "Dammit, Makoto! Trust me! Please."  
  
    Surprised, Makoto nodded. They heard the sirens coming from the opposite direction, but were thankfully far enough away. However, they didn't stop until they'd arrived at Haru and Makoto's neighborhood. Once inside Haruka's house, Rin laid Nagisa on the couch.  
  
    "Put Haru on the floor."  
  
    Makoto did, carefully, and stepped back as Rin knelt down. He touched Haruka's chest gently and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath as he felt for the boy's burns. He slowly moved his hands, feeling over the flesh, feeling it knit and heal slowly beneath his fingers, but he had to focus...concentrate. Thankfully, Haruka was out cold, so he couldn't feel the boy's feelings as the wounds healed.  
  
    "You're...."  
  
    "A freak, yeah. Now shut up!" Rin snapped, glaring at Makoto before closing his eyes again, going back to work.  
  
    Makoto moved over to the downstairs closet, getting out a blanket and coming back, laying it over Nagisa's naked body. He touched the boy's forehead, and it felt like the boy had a fever. He gave a worried frown and brushed the boy's hair gently. It seemed he was asleep, so Makoto let him be. He sat down to wait, watching Rin work.  
  
    Rin worked for over an hour, and finally flopped onto his back, groaning with exhaustion, "Oh my god."  
  
    "You ok?"  
  
    "Yeah...shit..." he sat up slowly, rubbing his face.  
  
    "Man..." Makoto shook his head, smiling. "What are the odds?"  
  
    "What?" Rin frowned, confused.  
  
    "All four of us, mutants?"  
  
    "Nagisa probably got bit by a rabid penguin," Rin muttered, and Makoto laughed softly.  
  
    "Speaking of..."  
  
    "He's fine. He'll probably sleep for a while, though."  
  
    Makoto nodded. "And?"  
  
    "Haru'll be okay. He should be up any..."  
  
    "I thought I said run."  
  
    "...minute, now. Hi, Haru. You're welcome, Haru."  
  
    The sky rumbled a bit, and Makoto couldn't help laughing softly. Haru sat up carefully, looking down at himself, then over at Rin curiously.  
  
    "Yes, I did it. I'm a freak like you."  
  
    Haru frowned, looking over to Makoto.  
  
    "No...Rin didn't take out the Sentinel. Neither did I."  
  
    Even more confused, Haru frowned, raising a brow and looking back to Rin. Rin gave a sharp, toothy grin and pointed to the zonked out, snoring Nagisa.  
  
    "You're lying."  
  
    "Nope," Rin grinned. "Little shithead saved us all. We're pathetic excuses for mutants, aren't we?"  
  
    "How?"  
  
    "He...blew up," Makoto said, for lack of a better word, making a 'boom' motion with his hands.  
  
    "What!?"  
  
    "He went atomic on that thing's ass. It was pretty awesome."  
  
    "How did you..."  
  
    "I got a shield around the three of us," Makoto said, rubbing the back of his neck.  
  
    Haruka looked to Makoto and gave a small, proud smile, then looked down. Makoto got up and knelt behind Haru, hugging him from behind.  
  
    "You can barely control your power as it is, Haru-chan...you couldn't have been expected to hold that thing off," Makoto murmured soothingly.  
  
    "Nagisa killed it, you shielded us, and Rin healed me," Haru muttered dryly.  
  
    Rin, sick of the warm, gushy friend-feelings flooding through him, made a derisive noise and shook his head.  
  
    "And you were cannon-fodder. Distracted it so Nagisa could kill it!"  
  
    The entire room flashed brightly, the house shaking from the loud boom of thunder. The tree outside the window was struck by lightning and split in half, bark smoking. Makoto squeezed his arms around Haruka tightly, and Haruka's blue eyes were glaring at Rin, who'd jumped and yelped in surprise at the loud crashing sound. Nagisa slept right through it.  
  
    "Jeez Haru...chill!" Rin frowned, edging away from the boy. "I was just kidding..."  
  
    "There's...a lot of anger in you, Rin..." Makoto murmured.  
  
    "Don't fucking read me!"  
  
    "RinRin."  
  
    Haruka's voice jolted Rin and he made a face at the nickname, crossing his arms and not saying anything. He just stared sullenly at the two boys in front of him.  
  
    "We missed you," Makoto said softly. "It's...hard seeing you like this, Rin-chan. Knowing you the way we did, ok? Please don't be mad at us for it."  
  
    Frowning, Rin ran his hand through his hair and sighed, then nodded softly. Haru shifted away from Makoto and both boys moved to either side of Rin. Makoto hugged Rin from one side, and Haru simply took Rin's hand in his, squeezing it. Flushing, Rin just closed his eyes and tried not to cry from the feelings washing over him. They were interrupted by Rin's phone going off.  
  
    "Hello?" he answered, pulling away from them.  
  
    "Kou...relax, calm down! Kou!" Rin frowned. "Kou...KOU! Finally...listen, shit. I'm fine."  
  
    "They're ok too...I ran into them at the club...I'm with them now. What? Haru's house, where else? What? No...wait, you can't, there could be more of those things around, it's..DAMMIT, WOMAN!"  
  
    Rin hung up, frustrated. Makoto and Haru glanced at each other, then looked towards Rin, waiting.  
  
    "She's coming," Rin sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "She...mentioned to me what you guys were doing tonight. That's why I was there."  
  
    Rin frowned and pulled the trophy out of his jacket, setting it down. Makoto and Haru were surprised, staring at it, then Rin.  
  
    "I was going to make this big scene, had it all planned," Rin laughed, almost bitterly. "Throw it down like I don't give a fuck, piss you guys off...show you I didn't need you guys at all."  
  
    "Rin...but..." Makoto frowned, hurt.  
  
    Haruka looked away, crossing his arms in front of himself. It started to rain outside, and Makoto frowned, looking at Haru, reaching out to touch his back gently. Haru ducked his head but tightened his hug around himself.  
  
    "Aw, fuck," Rin hissed. "Look...I...shit. I fucked up, Haru-chan, okay? I was stupid...I was like, fucking 13, okay? And then...things happened, and...I just..."  
  
    Rin was crying before he knew it, drawing his knees to his chest and burying his face into the tops of his knees, sobbing into them. Makoto and Haruka both moved, and Rin turned against Makoto's chest as the other teen drew him close. Rin was surprised to feel Haru against him from behind, hugging him as well, making him the meat of a Mako-Haru sandwich.  Rin sobbed softly and snuggled up against them, for once just letting the emotions he felt comfort him.  
  
    "I never hated you for it...I...felt bad, hurting you..." Haru said quietly. "I quit swimming."  
  
    "Haru..." Makoto murmured, looking across Rin's shoulder at the boy. "That's why...?"  
  
    Haru leaned on Rin's back gently, nodding as a hand idly rubbed the boy's side.  
  
    "Y..you..quit swimming?" Rin sniffled.  
  
    "Yeah...I made you cry...hurt you...I didn't like that," he murmured.  
  
    "I...I didn't know."  
  
    "You stopped talking to me," Haru said sadly.  
  
    "I'm sorry...I was just a stupid kid."  
  
    "It's ok."  
  
    "See, Rin?" Makoto murmured. "You can be an ass to us all you want...we'll still love you and take you back."  
  
    "Yeah!"  
  
    All three boys about jumped out of their skin, turning. Nagisa sat up, yawning and stretching, scratching his hair. The blanket fell into his lap, and he looked down at himself, blinking slowly.  
  
    "Why am I naked? Oh well!"  
  
    He hopped out of the couch and bounded over to them, and all three boys blushed and averted their eyes from Nagisa's nude form and a certain...flopping part. And suddenly said naked boy was launching through the air, glomp-tackling the three of them.  
  
    "I'm so happy you're back, Rin!"  
  
    "AAAAH FUCK GET OFF US YOU FREAK YOU'RE NAKED!"  
  
    "I'm so happy!" Nagisa wriggled on top of all of them, happily writhing about as the three boys scrambled to try and get away.  
  
    "How do you still have so much energy?!" Haru huffed, the first one to crawl out and away from the writhing nakedness.  
  
    "ARGH IT ALMOST GOT IN MY MOUTH! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"  
  
    Rin shoved Nagisa off and onto Makoto, scrambling away and flopping on the floor next to Haru, shaking his head.  
  
    "Um..." Makoto stared up at Nagisa as the naked boy sat up, straddling his hips. Makoto was bright red, and Nagisa waved down at him, grinning.  
  
    "Hi Mako-chan!"  
  
    "Um...Nagisa...you mind?"  
  
    "If you go up to my room and borrow some clothes, I'll cook."  
  
    Nagisa hopped up and was upstairs before you could say 'mackerel' and Makoto let out a sigh of relief, sitting up slowly.  
  
    "I thought you said he'd be out for a long time!"  
  
    "He should have been! No one who expended that much energy should be up and about like that so quick," Rin frowned.  
  
    "What actually happened? Before the boom part?" Haru asked.  
  
    "He...the energy just seemed to vanish when it hit him. Every time, it was like...he was absorbing it. Then his eyes glowed, and he puked..."  
  
    "And then went boom!" Rin chuckled.  "Talk about explosive vomiting..."  
  
    "Hn..." thoughtful, Haru got to his feet, heading to the kitchen to start cooking.  
  
    Makoto looked over at Rin and smiled. Rin gave an almost shy smile in return and looked away.  
  
    "So, you could almost say we were a team again, for a little bit."  
  
    "I..." Rin blinked, laughing a bit. "I guess so. Super Swim Team go?" Rin grinned.  
  
    "Oh geez. You're still a dork under that hard shell, hm?"  
  
    "Hey!"  
  
    Nagisa chose that moment to skip back down the steps, wearing a pair of Haru's old shorts and a slightly oversized shirt, moving over and sitting down beside them.  
  
    "Did you guys see that? That thing was all 'Pow! Pow!' and I was all 'AAAAH!' and then I felt sick, and BOOM! Wasn't that cool?!"  
  
    "That was..something," Makoto smiled warmly. "It's lucky I was able to get up a shield, Nagisa. You almost took us out, too."  
  
    "I'm sorry!" he squeaked. "I didn't know what I was doing!"  
  
    "That's ok. We really didn't, either. It was lucky."  
  
    "I never knew I could do anything like that! Did you know Haru could do all that?"  
  
    "I knew," Makoto smiled. "And he knew about me. We didn't know you were...are you saying you didn't know?"  
  
    "Well, doubt he had people shooting shit at him...much as we may like to," Rin said, shooting the boy a mock glare.  
  
    "Rin-chan!" Nagisa whined, wibbling his bottom lip.  
  
    "True," Makoto said thoughtfully. "Wonder if it manifested before, or when he was attacked?"  
  
    "Guess we'll never know," Rin shrugged. "It's always been inside him, either way."  
  
    "How can you tell?"  
  
    "You would ask that," Rin sighed. "Let's discuss it over food, ok? Then Haru can hear it, I won't repeat it again."  
  
    "Sounds fair," Makoto smiled.  
  
    The three boys got up and moving to the dining table, settling down on the cushions around it. When a knock sounded on the door, Rin sighed and got to his feet.  
  
    "It's probably Kou," he muttered ."You mind if I get it, Haru?"  
  
    "It's fine," Haru said, not turning away from the cooking fish.  
  
    Rin nodded and made his way to the door, pulling it open. His mouth dropped as he stared at the figure before him, then he blinked and rubbed his eyes. No...still the same figure.  
  
    A black masquerade mask lined with black and green feathers covered the face before him, wavy brown hair framing the person's face. Black gloves, a laced black corset, and a ruffled, voluminous black skirt completed the outfit, hiding the woman's boots completed the outfit.  
  
    "Who are you and what are you doing here?" Rin snapped. "I think you got lost on the way to the costume party."  
  
    "Seeking hawks born of kites," came the airy, feminine voice.  
  
    Haruka's and Makoto's heads shot up at the sound.  
  
    "I am Kuroireifujin," the woman said...and stepped inside. "And I am here...for you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroireifujin's identity revealed! The group meets two more mutants and is invited to join a mutant school in Tokyo, but they're suspicious of the circumstances. The group decides to stay over at Haruka's house for the night...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short, less action-packed chapter! And a little bit more light-hearted for now!

    Kuroireifujin looked around at the four boys whose eyes were upon her, then to the one girl in the group. Gou had arrived not long after Kuroireifujin had.   
  
    "You're Kuroireifujin, the Dark Lady of Tokyo..." Gou said.  
  
    "Yes, that is I," she nodded.  
  
    Makoto and Haruka exchanged looks, then looked back to the woman in black. Rin just frowned, and Nagisa peered curiously at her.   
  
    "What does that have to do with us?" Rin demanded.   
  
    "The stake that sticks up gets hammered down," the woman said, wagging a finger in the air.   
  
    "That makes no sense!" Rin glared at her, crossing his arms.   
  
    "Amakata-sensei."  
  
    "You think so too, Haru?"  
  
    "WHAAAT!? No, no, you're all wrong!" the woman's laugh was nervous, waving her hands.   
  
    Makoto frowned and peered at her. Haruka's hand moved, resting on Makoto's back, the touch comforting, helping Makoto focus. He felt sweat forming on his brow, then suddenly his shoulders slumped as he gasped for air.   
  
    "I can't, she's blocked," Makoto said apologetically to Haruka.   
  
    "The hair is similar to our Literature teacher's," Gou mused, tapping her chin and peering at Kuroireifujin.  
  
    "No way! You think so?" Nagisa grinned brightly, then before anyone could even react, he'd bounced forward and snatched the mask off the woman's face, darting away. "GOT YOUR MASK!"  
  
    "NO, DON'T...oh, damn it," Miho Amakata covered her face and sighed. "All right, yes..."  
  
    "Why are you here?" Haruka asked.   
  
    "We picked up a group of mutants here at Iwatobi.  Mainly you, Nanase-san, because powers like yours aren't exactly common. But we sensed other potential as well. You," she motioned to Rin, "were unexpected. As were you," she nodded to Nagisa.   
  
    "And my sister?" Rin frowned.  
  
    "Normal, far as I can tell," Miho hummed softly in thought, peering at Gou.   
  
    Gou looked relieved and then looked to the other boys.   
  
    "Not the way I expected a reunion," she smiled softly. "What happens now?"  
  
    "Henitai Academy, if they're willing."  
  
    "Is there an entrance exam?" Nagisa asked nervously. "I don't like entrance exams!"  
  
    "You passed it."  
  
    "The Sentinel," Makoto frowned. "That...was a test?"  
  
    "You could have killed us!" Rin exploded, glaring.   
  
    "See? I hate entrance exams!"   
  
    "Giving birth to a baby is easier than worrying about it," Miho shrugged, smiling.   
  
    "And that's how we knew it was you. Those sayings," Haruka said, staring at her. "What if we hadn't defeated it?"  
  
    "It was only a test of how developed your powers were. We were standing by just in case."  
  
    "We? But it's only you..." Makoto tilted his head.   
  
    "Two of my students are nearby." Miho held out her hand, her mask popping out of Nagisa's grasp and floating over. She put it back on, tilting her head.  
  
    "It seems we have company...do not interfere. You don't want to give yourself away in public."  
  
    Miho stepped outside and the others followed, curious. They saw two figures in the air, facing off with another Sentinel.  One figure seemed to have hair a brighter red than Rin's, clad in a white bodysuit with flames around the calves and forearms. The other figure was smaller in stature, clad in a pitch-black suit with small starbursts over it and gray hair.   
  
    "Hot Spot and Zero-G," Miho explained.   
  
    Hot Spot darted around the Sentinel leaving a trail of flame, then blasted it with a ball of fire from behind. It turned towards Hot Spot, then was immediately hit by two cannonball-sized purplish orbs from Zero-G. Gou cried out when the Sentinel's fist came close to the gray-haired boy in a strike, but it passed right through his body, leaving him unhurt.   
  
    "What?!"  
  
    "Woooow," Nagisa stared in awe.   
  
    "I normally allow them to show off, but we're starting to attract too much attention. Pardon me."  
  
    Making sure her mask was on right, she looked up towards the ongoing combat and rose off the floor, heading up to meet her pupils. They disengaged at her approach, darting behind her as he lifted her hands, vicious black and purple energy forming between them and engulfing her body. The Sentinel's bolt bounced off the dark matter energy surrounding her, and with a quick slash of her hand, the energy arc sliced through the Sentinel and cut it cleanly in half, before engulfing it and leaving nothing in its wake.  
  
    The two students dropped down to land before the group, and Hot Spot brushed a hand through his hair. He was a bit more tan in complexion. Zero-G was completely opposite, with his gray hair and rather pale skin, the boy seemed almost...insubstantial.   
  
    "Man, she never lets us have any fun," Hot Spot frowned. "It was only a stupid Sentinel."  
  
    "Hot Spot-senpai, let's not be rude!" Zero-G turned to the others and smiled brightly. "Hi! You must be the new students. I'm Zero-G," he bowed quickly. "I control gravity and make myself pass through objects."  
  
    "I'm Hot Spot. I can't control how hot I am, but I can control fire," Hot Spot grinned brightly, winking at the group.  
  
    "That was horrible," Rin groaned. "Does that actually work on people?"  
  
    "Hey, that was clever!"   
  
    "That was so not."  
  
    "I thought it was cool!" Nagisa chirped.  
  
    "Case and point," Rin huffed.  
  
    "Hey!" Nagisa pouted.   
  
    "Now..." Miho landed behind the other two, wiping her hands together. "That wasn't one of ours...which means you've garnered interest. I think you...all of you...should come with us now, and let us handle your parents."  
  
    "I can't just leave my family," Makoto frowned. "Not without saying goodbye."  
  
    "We're staying," Haruka said quietly. "At least for now."  
  
    "But...it would be so COOL to be a hero, Haru-chan!" Nagisa pouted.   
  
    "You're such a pain, Nagisa...did you grow up at all?" Rin rolled his eyes.  
  
    "I'm a few inches taller!" Nagisa defended himself.   
  
    "That's...oh, never mind."  
  
    "You don't trust us yet," Miho smiled softly.   
  
    "No. And we know nothing about your school."  
  
    "You can't just expect us to drop everything because you said so. First you set a fucking Sentinel on us, now there's another one and it's suddenly oh, we need to go with you right now? Fuck that."  
  
    "You're making a mistake," Hot Spot said.  
  
    "That sounds like a threat," Rin cracked his knuckles.   
  
    "Hey, hey!" Gou got between everyone, smiling sweetly. "Please, allow us time to think. It's all very sudden."  
  
    "We mean no offense," Makoto said, smiling warmly. "But I agree with Rin, we can't just drop our lives at someone's say so."  
  
    "At least do one thing for me, if you can. Stick together, and if possible, stay here.  You'll be better protected."  
  
    "We'll think about it, thank you," Makoto said.   
  
    "And come up with some cool code-names," Hot Spot suggested, grinning. "You need a good public persona, if you want to utilize your powers."  
  
    "Please do think about it," Zero-G said, smiling. "The school is really nice, and they work hard to help you learn your abilities."  
  
    "We will, I promise," Makoto nodded.  
  
    "Don't worry, I'll keep them on track!" Gou grinned brightly. "I'll be their manager!"   
  
    "All right, then. I will check back at a later date." Miho bowed to them, then rose up into the air with her students.  
  
    The group headed back into Haruka's house, moving into the boy's living room. Rin sat on the couch and Makoto ended up next to him. Haruka sat beside Makoto, while Nagisa and Gou took separate chairs.   
  
    "What do you think?" Gou asked.   
  
    "I say something's up. I don't trust it," Rin frowned.   
  
    "She's a strong telepath," Makoto said thoughtfully. "I couldn't read her at all. I never thought about it before, since I don't usually try..."  
  
    "We could make our own team!" Nagisa grinned. "It'll be just like when we were kids!"   
  
    "Except we're not swimming."  
  
    "I'm not giving up water."  
  
    "No one said that, Haru," Makoto chuckled.   
  
    "Well, we can decide later," Haruka said."If you all want to live here, there's room. There are three extra bedrooms. So someone will have to share."  
  
    "I'll share with Makoto..."  
  
    "Rin can share with me..."  
  
    Makoto and Rin stopped speaking, surprised. They looked at each other, then looked away, flushed. Nagisa giggled wildly and clapped his hands. Haruka just smirked softly.  
  
    "Guest room, then. Kou can have my parents' room, and Nagisa can take my grandmother's."  
  
    "I'll go tell my parents," Makoto got to his feet. "Nagisa...Kou...you should probably go call your parents and let them know, it's getting late."  
  
    "Okay!" Nagisa chirped, getting to his feet and pulling out his phone.  
  
    "Good idea," Gou smiled, doing the same. They followed Makoto outside, leaving Haruka and Rin alone on the couch.   
  
    "I think he did that on purpose."  
  
    "He did."  
  
    "Figures..."   
  
    "You quit swimming."  
  
    "So did you," Rin frowned.   
  
    "Because you did. Because I hurt you. But I never understood why."  
  
    "Jesus fuck, Haru. Are we seriously doing this now?" Rin sighed as Haruka simply looked away. "HarHar..."  
  
    Haruka's eye twitched and he turned his head slowly back towards Rin.  
  
    "If you're bringing back RinRin I'm totally going back to HarHar," Rin smirked, leaning back on the arm of the couch. "Tomorrow, okay? This is all just...too much shit to deal with in one day."  
  
    Haruka nodded . Rin shifted to the middle of the couch, slinging his arm around Haruka's shoulders like he used to, and grinned at the smile that formed on the boy's lips. Rin looked around and leaned in close, bringing his lips to Haruka's ear.  
  
    "Makoto got hot, didn't he?"   
  
    Rin grinned, getting some dark, gleeful pleasure from watching Haruka's eyes practically bug out of his head, shooting open wide.   
  
    "Know what they say about guys with big feet, right? His are pretty big aren't they..." Rin purred, somehow managing not to just bust out laughing as he watched the reactions in Haruka's eyes, the color draining form the boy's face.  
  
    "H..He's like my brother, I'd never think of him like that!" Haruka finally managed to sputter. He looked over and saw the look on Rin's face, frowning. "You're being an ass, aren't you? You know I don't like him that way."  
  
    "Maybe," Rin laughed finally. "Ok, yes."  
  
    Settling back on the couch, he kept his arm around Haruka, who leaned against him lightly. The look on Haruka's face was as close to pouting as the boy was likely to get, and Rin couldn't help but grin.   
  
    "He does have big feet," Haruka said suddenly. "REALLY big."   
  
    Haruka got up and headed upstairs, leaving Rin to sputter in shock on the couch. Rin never saw the payback smirk on Haruka's lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it a set up? Do they decide to trust the Dark Lady of Tokyo and attend her school? Does Makoto really have what Haru implies? All these burning questions...stay tuned!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning, everyone is discussing things over breakfast, deciding what to do. Things once again are interrupted by unexpected guests...

    Makoto was laying out the futon in the guest bedroom, glancing over as Rin came in. He gave the boy a warm smile, indicating the bed.  
  
    "You can have the bed, I'll take the futon. Did you and Haru talk?"  
  
    "I didn't want to get into it. Too much happened today to deal with that right now. We knew you did that on purpose, by the way," Rin grumped, sitting down heavily on the bed.   
  
    "Well..." Makoto laughed softly, shrugging.   
  
    "How long have you and Haru known about each other's powers?"  
  
    "We manifested at the same time...about six months after you left, actually."  
  
    "Really?"  
  
    "Yeah.  It's been rough...Haru has a basic control over it, but...he can't completely control it if he gets emotional."  
  
    "Oh..." Rin frowned. "That day, when we raced...it just...started pouring for no reason..."  
  
    "Yeah," Makoto's smile was soft, sad. "That was Haru...I never got an explanation out of him. I knew he was really sad. And I caught glimpses of you, but never the why. He was always good at being guarded. Plus, I got so many flashes from everyone then, it was overwhelming."  
  
    "And now?"  
  
    "It's still hard. Haru helped out, but...it's not really enough. Sometimes it feels like....there's this...power...just aching to surge out, and it's hard to hold back. It's..scary, sometimes..." he murmured. "How about you?"  
  
    "Well, I always noticed I healed faster..." Rin frowned and leaned back on the wall, arms crossing behind his head.  "Bruises faded quickly, that sort of thing, but..." Rin trailed off, frowning and looking away.   
  
    "Something happened..." Makoto frowned. "Blood....?"   
  
    "Stay out of my head!" Rin snapped, jerking upright.   
  
    "Rin..."  
  
    "No..." Rin buried his head in his head, shaking his head. "Lots of shit happened in Australia. I got into a fight...and found out my power goes both ways."  
  
    "B..Both ways?" Makoto's eyes went wide.  
  
    "I didn't kill him," Rin said quickly. "But...it was close. He had me against a wall and I had my arm against his chest, and I shoved back...and a gash ripped through his skin where my arm was. There was so much fucking blood...and...I felt it all, his agony...oh god, it was all I could do not to pass out..."  
  
    "Rin...." Makoto moved next to him, touching his shoulder.   
  
    "He survived because I was there...I managed to heal the damage I did...I came back to Japan right after that."  
  
    Makoto wrapped his arms around Rin, hugging him close tightly. Rin tensed a bit but leaned into Makoto. Rin crossed his arms against himself, closing his eyes.   
  
    "It's weird," Rin mumbled.  
  
    "What?"   
  
    "In Australia...I...all I felt from everyone..."  
  
    Makoto brushed Rin's hair gently. "What did you feel?"  
  
    "Never mind, it's stupid," Rin drew away from Makoto. "I'm tired. We probably have stuff to talk about tomorrow."  
  
    "Ok," Makoto didn't push it, smiling softly.   
  
    He moved to the futon and lay down, pulling the covers over him. Rin slipped into bed as well, staring at the ceiling. Sleep came a bit more fitfully for him.  
  
  
    The next morning found everyone sitting around Haru's table. Mackerel fried with pineapple juice was for breakfast along with some tea, and Nagisa had about three empty plates in front of him.   
  
    "So are we starting our own team?" Nagisa asked excitedly.  
  
    "We can barely control our powers," Makoto smiled warmly at the blond, "let's not jump ahead of ourselves."  
  
    "There aren't too many schools for people with powers," Gou hummed softly, thinking. "There are some in America.."  
  
    "We thought about it," Makoto affirmed. "Just...leaving Japan..."  
  
    "We won't," Haruka said.   
  
    "I thought as much. And really, in Japan that only leaves her school."  
  
    "I still don't trust her," Rin crossed his arms. "It's too...convenient!"  
  
    "What other choice do we have?"  
  
    "That's the point! That doesn't make anyone...twitchy?"  
  
    "I say we do it!" Nagisa crowed, throwing his arms up. "Those two guys seemed nice!"  
  
    "You mean the idiots?" Rin huffed.  
  
    "I didn't sense anything...bad..of them," Makoto pondered, scratching his chin.   
  
    Nagisa leaned across the table and stabbed his fork into the half of Rin's mackerel that he wasn't eating, leaning back and stealing it off the redhead's plate, stuffing it into his mouth.  
  
    "HEY! I wasn't done!"  
  
    "You wurrunt ee-ing," Nagisa said with his mouth full.  
  
    Rin let out an annoyed growl and Makoto chuckled, cutting part of his mackerel and shifting some to Rin's plate, shaking his head.  
  
    "Here, it's fine."   
  
    "Papaw," Gou said, grinning wide.  
  
    "Shut up, Kou," Rin grumbled, cheeks going pink as he stabbed his fork into it before Nagisa could, taking a bite.   
  
    "I say we do it," Haruka said, pushing his empty plate away. "We have no one else to turn to."  
  
    "Yeah! Let's become awesome!"  
  
    "I say yes." Makoto turned his brown eyes to Rin, smiling. "Rin?"  
  
    "Ugh, fine. But I swear, if shit goes wrong I'm just going to point and laugh."  
  
    Makoto laughed softly, nodding. "All right, deal."  
  
    "Now what, then?" Rin asked.  
  
    "We wait." Haruka got up and gathered the empty plates, heading to the kitchen to start the wash.   
  
    "Haruka-senpai, I'll help!" Gou got up, following.  
  
    "I'm still hungry," Nagisa pouted.  
  
    "You're bottomless!" Makoto laughed softly, smiling.   
      
    Rin frowned and stared at Nagisa, then leaned across the table, touching his forehead.  
  
    "Huh?" Nagisa blinked, frowning and going cross-eyed trying to stare at Rin's finger. "What is it, Rin-chan?!"  
  
    "You're a sap," Rin said.  
  
    "That's mean!" Nagisa pouted, crossing his arms.  
  
    "Not that kind of sap, idiot," Rin rolled his eyes, drawing his hand back. "I felt it just now. You sap energy, even with touch."  
  
    "No wonder he's so energetic," Makoto mused. "He's always touching people."  
  
    "I don't mean to!" Nagisa looked horrified, eyes wide. "I don't try to hurt anyone!"  
  
    "Tch...it's so little at a time it doesn't hurt. But if you get training..."  
  
    "So Kou's the only  normal one out of us all?"  
  
    "Yeah...my sister says she has nothing out of the ordinary," Rin shrugged.   
  
    "Hm," Makoto shrugged. "Well, it's nice being back together, either way," he grinned brightly.   
  
    "Yeah!" Nagisa squealed, launching himself across the table and landing on both the boys, snuggling them happily.   
  
    "HEY! Get off!"  
  
    "Nagisa!" Makoto squeaked, surprised.   
  
    "Makoto."  
  
    Haruka's sharp tone caught everyone's attention. Nagisa detangled himself from the two boys and bounded into the kitchen. Makoto and Rin exchanged glances, Makoto's more worried, before they, too, stood and followed Nagisa into the kitchen. Haruka was leaning on the sink, staring out the window.   
  
    "What is it?"  
  
    "Look," Haruka motioned to the window, stepping aside.   
  
    Makoto moved, looking out, biting his bottom lip worriedly. He stepped back and Rin moved to look, cursing under his breath.   
  
    "More damn robots?!"  
  
    "What do we do, Haru?!" Makoto's voice rose almost an octave.   
  
    "We stay inside," Haruka said, reaching out to grab the back of Nagisa's shirt before the blond had the chance to run outside brashly. "Try and contact Amakata-sensei. I can distract them from inside."  
  
    "I...but Haru..."  
  
    Haruka turned his gaze to Makoto and tilted his head. He reached his free hand out, touching Makoto's arm comfortingly.  
  
    "You can do it, Makoto. Just try."  
  
    Makoto bit his lip and nodded, squeezing his eyes shut. Haruka turned his focus back outside, watching the storm clouds start to swirl in around the Sentinels. He let Nagisa go once he was sure the boy wasn't about to rush outside, gripping the counter's edge as lightning began to flash, striking at the two large robots.   
  
    The Sentinels looked around, trying to find the source, the person controlling the storm. Haruka's brows knit together, moving the swirling clouds away from the house, striking at the Sentinels with more lightning. He watched the scorching appear over their hard exteriors, but he couldn't focus hard enough to do any real damage. But they were distracted...and following the storm.   
  
    "Makoto, any luck?" Rin asked.  
  
    "I..I don't...know..."  
  
    "Those guys are back!" Nagisa cried out, pointing outside.  
  
    Two figures swooped in out of the clouds, one immediately engulfing one of the robots in flames.  A darkish purple beam hit the other in the chest, pushing it back.   
  
    "Looks like it worked, Makoto," Haruka breathed quietly, the clouds fading.   
  
    He staggered against the counter, Nagisa moving forward quickly to support him, while Rin moved to catch Makoto when the boy nearly fell over. Makoto leaned on Rin, smiling at him thankfully, and Rin just clucked his tongue, looking away.   
  
    "There's...something else out there..." Haruka said.  
  
    The others crowded around the window as a dark silver aircraft broke through the clouds. Resembling a Sparrowhawk in flight with an upraised wingspan, it flew towards the Sentinels, red pulses flashing from the wings and  taking out one of the robots. Hot Spot and Zero-G concentrated on the last, focusing their attacks in the middle of the chest before finally ripping through, causing an explosion in the sky.   
  
    Gou moved to open the door at the knock, and Zero-G stepped in, smiling sweetly at everyone and giving a little wave. Hot Spot came in after and stood with his hands on his hips, a happy, cocky smile on his lips.  
  
    "You called?"  
  
    "Sensei sends her apologies, but she couldn't leave in the middle of class," Zero-G said.  
  
    "Nice distraction with the lightning storm by the way," Hot Spot gave a thumbs up. "That was...flashy."  
  
    "You're such a flamer," Rin muttered.  
  
    "Fire powers, hello!"  
  
    "Wrong flamer."  
  
    "What? Hey!"  
  
    "Thank you for coming," Makoto chuckled, shaking his head and nudging Rin gently.   
  
    "So," Hot Spot shot a little glare at Rin, huffing, "have you guys made a decision?"  
  
    "Yes," Haruka drew away from Nagisa and stepped forward. "We will go, tomorrow."  
  
    "And we want to team up with each other!" Nagisa shouted, clapping his hands.   
  
    "All right. Anyone need a ride home?"  
  
    "Oh oh! Do we get to ride that airplane thing?!" Nagisa jumped in excitement.  
  
    "Sure, sure," Hot Spot laughed. "You can meet the guy who designed it."  
  
    "No, thanks, I live just down the stairs," Makoto smiled. "Thank you, though."  
  
    "It would make it easier," Gou looked over at Rin.   
  
    "Tch...fine."  
  
    "Yay!"   
  
    "What about you?" Hot Spot turned his gaze to Haruka.  
  
    "I live here."  
  
    "So? We'll bring you back. I'd love to give you a ride," he grinned, eyes sparkling.   
  
    "Senpaiiiiii," Zero-G groaned softly.  
  
    "NOW WAIT A MINUTE..." Rin snarled.   
  
    "Tch..." Haruka glanced down, lips curling up a bit. "Okay, I'll go."  
  
    "WHAT?!"  
  
    "Jealous?"   
  
    "No way! I like ---..." Rin snapped his mouth closed furiously, looking away, face red.  
  
    Makoto leaned in and kissed Rin's cheek, laughing softly. "I think we know, anyway," he murmured.   
  
    Rin scoffed and kicked the floor, stuffing his hands in his pockets. Makoto chuckled and waved, slipping out the door to head home. Hot Spot lead the others outside, pointing at the hovering silver aircraft over Haruka's house.   
  
    "So how're we supposed to get up there?" Rin frowned.  
  
    "Zero-G?"  
  
    "Yes, Senpai!"   
  
    Zero-G spread his arms and closed his eyes, forming a gravity bubble around everyone. They slowly rose up towards the aircraft as the gravity around them was manipulated, lifting them towards the opening hatch.   
  
    "This is so cool!" Nagisa grinned, looking around.   
  
    Someone stepped forward from the cockpit, hand raising to push glasses up his nose using his thumb and middle fingers. The blue-haired teen looked at the group from behind red glasses, a welcoming smile on his face. His blue hair was slightly messy, and it seemed to hide his ears completely.   
  
    "I'm Ryugazaki Rei, and welcome aboard my Sparrowhawk! Isn't she beautiful?"  
  
   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My mutant name is Cliffhanger. :x ♥


End file.
